Fil:TotallyHalliwell/@comment-24173435-20160914151810/@comment-24173435-20161011152300
Five times the charm? lol! Haha, I didn't think you would lol. Well, going on Charmed Mythology, the older children (first borns) are more powerful than the younger children. Nothing is ever fair in the magic community. You can get close, but no one is ever equally powerful to the next. But, if you change that then it's your choice and I'll support it :) Wyatt -- :) Chris -- Agreed, it's parfait! Brianna -- She seems like a very great character. I'm excited to see her in action. I'm right with ya, I plan some but I like to be surprised by my own writing. Hmm... In my opinion, not Ashley - Piper and Leo are both Brunette (those are her parents, right?) so a blonde wouldn't be physically fit. I'd say, Scarlett, I think she looks like Piper/Leo. Phoebe is a little to exotic looking to be Piper's daughter when the latter is more wholesome in appearance. That is going strictly off appearance. All four women (including Piper) are beautiful and would do amazing, so whoever you pick to be Piper/Leo's daughter will do a marvelous job :) Paris -- Hmm, I like the situations you have for her but I agree. Since you're giving her Premonitions to, maybe a form of Telepathy or Telepathic Projection? I'm not sure. If you want I can do some more digging to lend a hand? Or at least give you a few good sites that would help. Chris' powers are next on the evolving list followed by Prue and Parker's. Their evolvements this season are small, as they won't really need the larger ones until later. The Twins will have their hands very full with the unbinding of their powers, and let's just say the binding powers spell did more than bind their active powers ;) Exactly what I think too! :) :) Yes, I love Teen Wolf and Holland is amazing - both in and out of the show. Hope's character was originally going to be a human that had witch abilities, but Lydia's evolving Banshee abilities inspired Hope to be a Banshee and the rest of Hope's plotline came later. Thank you! You have no idea how much your kind words mean to me, and how happy it makes me knowing that someone loves Hope almost - if not as much, as I do. Thank you again :) *hums innocently while smiling to not reveal anything ;)* That's okay, small and big edits help. I saw the bigger edit on her page and it's perfect. Thank you! I'm glad you were surprised! As I was writing the episode I was like, "I hope no one figures this out!" lool. She's a very coy character, but she is all about being fair and fair fights. She needs the Twins' powers unbound for a reason, and she needs Paris' powers for a reason as well - to predict the future. I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say that her overall plan and who is helping her will leave you second-guessing everything - hopefully lool! The next episode will be posted Thursday-Friday :)